How I met The Jonas Brothers!
by ILuvNickJonas44
Summary: Three girls from california get ready for the concert of their lifetime and they are goin g to meet the one and only jonas brothers, plz read and review and have fun with the story,k have fun bye
1. Chapter 1

**HOW I MET THE JONAS BROTHERS HOW I MET THE JONAS BROTHERS**

**BY: ILoveNickJonas44**

**Sarah At School In The Morning POV**

"Man I'm back at school already. I pouted, I want it to be spring break again, But I guess I can stick with school, I wonder if Brittany and Ivonne are here yet? I asked myself"

**Note: Brittany and Ivonne** **are my best friends**.

**Brittany's POV**

"Hey Sarah, Are you ready for THE JONAS BROTHER'S CONCERT!! ,OMJ! Joe is so HOTT!! I screamed"

**Sarah's POV**

"Yeaaa!! Are you, I can't wait until tonight, Let's hope that bitch Jacquel isn't coming! I shouted, And OMJ! Nick is the HOTTEST! I screamed"

**Jacquel's POV**

"Oh shut up Sarah at least I'm not a fat ass

Hahahhhahahaaha. I teased"

**Sarah's POV**

"But at least I didn't get slapped and was def for the rest of the day!! Hahahaahaha. I said as I walked away, I actually told her off, I thought to myself"

**Ivonne's POV**

"Hey Sarah, That bitch Jacquel is crying Because you said she got slapped, I said, Well I don't care Hahahaha, I said gladly"

**Brittany's POV**

"Ivonne, Are you ready for THE JONAS BROTHER'S CONCERT

Tonight!!, I screamed again, Because we have front row seats,Like

All the way to the stage, I can't wait!, I said"

**Ivonne's POV**

"I call dibs on Kevin Whoo!!, I love him, He's so cute and HOTT OMJ!!, I said loudly!!"

**Sarah's POV**

"Well let's goto are homerooms, Because we only have four minutes to get there, I said, See you guys later, Bye, I said"

**Brittany's POV**

"Bye Sarah, Ivonne, I said as I faded into the huge crowd in PHMS"

**Ivonne's POV**

" Bye Sarah, Brittany, I said as I turned a corner"

**Thanks For Reading My Very 1st Fan Fiction Story More Of My Story Is On It's Way, And Again Thanks For Reading My Story, Bye!**


	2. The Concert Of A lifeTime

HOW I MET THE JONAS BROTHERS HOW I MET THE JONAS BROTHERS

**BY: ILoveNickJonas44**

**The Second Chapter: The Concert Of A Lifetime**

**Sarah's POV**

"**Only a minute until the bell rings and then the concert at 8:00, **

**I really can't wait! I'm so happy to go!!, I thought to myself, and **

**Then I counted down in my mind, 5…4…3…2…1, " Ding Ding"**

**Yes whoo!!, I yelled as I ran out of the classroom."  
**

**Ivonne's POV**

"**Ahhhhh! I love Kevin Jonas !!, I screamed in the hallway, Jonas Rock!**

**Jonas Rock!!, I said to Sarah and Brittany"**

**Brittany's POV**

"**I made signs in 4****th**** and 5****th**** Period for the concert, I said to Sarah and **

**Ivonne, So who's house are we going to so I can call my mom if were going **

**To my house togo home after the concert, I explained"**

**Ivonne's POV**

"**Yea my mom is going to make me go home after the concert so **

**I don't want to go home, I pouted, Let's goto your house Sarah I said to her"**

**Sarah's POV **

"**Okay fine my house it is and hurry up and call your parents,**

**I said to them as I started to walk home and they followed"**

**3 hours later**

**Ivonne on bart POV**

"**Ahhhhh! I can't believe were going to the Jonas Brother**

**Concert!!, I screamed and pretended to faint" **

**Sarah on bart POV**

"**I'm shaking, I'm so excited I really can't wait for this!!, I said to **

**Brittany and Ivonne"**

** 2 Hours later at the concerts stadium**

**The crowd was yelling**

Brittany's POV

"I love the Jonas Brothers!!, I shouted, I love you Joe!!, My sign said"

Joe's POV

"Hi ladies, Now we are going to bring three lucky girls on the stage and

go backstage then sing-a-song to them, Oh! I almost forgot and we are

going to give them a special top secret prize that no one has and so I'm

Going to leave Nick to the picking of the girls, I said into my mic"

Nick's POV

"Hi ladies, I want to pick all of you pretty girls but only

Three can come with us backstage, I said to the audience

Sadly, I pick you, As I pointed to a very beautiful girl,

Hi, What's your name? I said to the beautiful girl,

Hi, my…my…my name is…Sarah, She said, Hi

Sarah, we are going backstage and I want you

To pick two other girls to go backstage with

Us, I said to her"

Sarah's POV

"I…I…I pick her and her, I stuttered a bit to nick, And

Their my best friends Brittany and Ivonne, I nervously

Said"

Kevin's POV

"Okay I'm Kevin, This is Nick, And this is Joe, I said to

the girls, So who likes who? I asked"

Ivonne's POV

" I…I…I like you, as I pointed to Kevin, I think you are

cute and so hot and I…I…I want to…to…, I stuttered"

Kevin's POV

"You want to go out with me don't you?, I asked

Sternly"

Ivonne's POV

"I thought you'd never ask, I said happily"

Nick's POV

"And who like's me!! I said, Sarah do you like me because

If you do I want to go out with you I said to her"

Sarah's POV

" Hell yeah I want to go out with you Nick!! I said almost

Fainting, Wow I really love you, I said smiling"

Joe's POV

"Well that leaves you Brittany, Do you love me

Because I think your really cute and hott!! I said

Making kissy faces"

Brittany's POV

"I want to go out with you, I said to Joe, Wait is this the

The top secret prize isn't it! I said with a clever look

On my face"

Nick's POV

"No this is, But you will be blown away when we do this,

I said excitedly"

The Stage Rises, Now Their All Stage

Joe's POV

"Were back and we have good news for you guys,

Remember the three girls from earlier we are now going

Out now so we will sing this very famous song made by

Us and one of the top five songs I say while looking at

Brittany and smile at her"

Nick's POV

"I really love Sarah, She is the beautifulist girl that I have

Met and I really want to kiss her but I'll wait after this

Song, I say blushing really badly"

Kevin's POV

"And now "When you look me in the eyes" I said to

The audience"

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
to be with you again  
gonna tell you that I love you,  
in the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here;  
you're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Nick's POV

"I lean in and kissher and I smile into the kiss and so

Does she, I say as I bow and walk off stage with her"

Kevin's POV

"Thank you and goodnight!!, I say as I bow and walk off

Stage with Ivonne"

Joe's POV

"Thanks for coming and I love you all and goodnight, I say as I

Bow and walk off with brittany"

Thanks For Reading My Very 1st Fan Fiction Story More Of My Story Is On It's Way, And Again Thanks For Reading My Story, And Please R and R, Bye!


End file.
